CNTR: Volume 1
by Fenrir7Silfur
Summary: Just a Final Fantasy and RWBY Crossover. Didn’t think just one time period of FF was going to balance out all of the characters, so I said screw it. CloTi Leonhartilly Tiduna COMPLETE Volume 2 is out.
1. Familiarity

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own RWBY, Dissidia or anything else I might potentially put in here. Enjoy.

VOLUME 1: Episode 1

Cloud Strife was never one for airships. He had just graduated last year from Signal Academy. Now he was stuck on an airship, the unfortunate lone means to getting to the next combat school so he could become a huntsman: Beacon Academy. This wouldn't be a problem for anybody, but Cloud was stricken with motion sickness every time he was on any aerial transport, though he was very sure that this would be far from the last time that this would happen.

He figured he'd be looked at like he was crazy. This would have been the case had it not been for a fellow blonde that had almost no tolerance for motion sickness. Chuckling slightly, Cloud thought he'd check out his fellow huntsmen/huntresses-in-training. In front of him (at this point he's sitting on the floor to lean in on his stomach so he can keep it in check), there were two girls talking, one with a black and red mix in her hair and wearing a cape while the other was blonde and wore mostly brown. The caped one had silver eyes.

 _How curious,_ Cloud thought.

At the far left end of the ship was a girl in bronze armor talking to someone he actually recognized: Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He, like Cloud, had spiky, but had raven hair. The blonde remembered that Noctis' father trained him from age ten and entered him into competitions at fifteen. Cloud humbly admitted that the prince of Lucis would be a worthy opponent. At the same time, it would be more beneficial if the both of them ended up on the same team these next years.

 _What are the odds of that happening?_

Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted someone else he recognized. There was the blitzball ace from the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus Setto. He was once a sparring partner of Cloud's back at Signal. After one of these practice matches he and Cloud agreed to become friends. Tidus was busy twirling his blitzball on his finger while conversing with this hyperactive girl in pink and white.

"So you came too, huh?" an all too familiar voice asked Cloud.

He looked up from his sitting position to see Squall Leonhart, along with two brunette girls. Cloud stood up and shook the scar-faced warrior's extended hand.

"Been a long time, Squall."

Squall gestured to the females behind him. "This is Rinoa Heartilly, my girlfriend, and this-"

"Tifa Lockhart." Cloud cut him off. Squall looked at him like 'how did you know'. "We both grew up in Nibelheim."

Rinoa anxiously shook the blonde's hand. "So nice to finally meet you. Squall's told me all about some of the fights you've competed in. He can't wait to experience a match against you firsthand." She let go of Cloud's hand and grasped her boyfriend's hand. "Let's let the childhood friends catch up." With that they departed, leaving Cloud and Tifa by themselves.

Tifa awkwardly asked her old friend, "How has it been, Cloud?"

A holoimage of Glynda Goodwitch appeared suddenly giving her opening remarks of welcome to the new initiates.

 _At least I recognize some faces here._

 _TBC..._


	2. Old Faces

I own nada darn thing here except for the conversations that have never existed at all in the real things.

VOLUME 1: Episode 2

The airships were finally landing at the courtyard. Noctis was on his way out when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a blonde haired guy who appeared to look like a gun-slinger.

"Hi, Prince Noctis. You remember me? It's Prompto. You remember how we met?" Noct looked to be drawing a blank. "You caught a twelve and a half inch fish and asked me to take a picture. Ya still have it, right?"

Light bulb! "Oh, right. Yeah, I keep it in my fishing book," Noctis recalled, pulling his book out. On the inside cover was a selfie of Prompto, himself, and his glorious catch that day.

"Great! Good to know you didn't _completely_ forget about me."

Noct put the book away. "Hey, it looks like people are headed that way," he said, pointing towards the entrance of the school. "Let's go."

Prompto shut one eye and put one a salute. "Aye aye, cap'n." (NEXT SCENE)

"Man, and people think you're spoiled," Prompto quipped to his new-found friend about the whiny, white-clad heiress' snobby attitude.

The prince chuckled. "I am, but I'm not that bad."

Prompto snorted. "Yeah, we'll see."

"Hey!" Noct shoved him lightly on the shoulder.

Prompto laughed. He stopped as soon as he saw a nice looking girl. "Hey, isn't that the girl you were talking about? Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yep," a new, monotone voice claimed. "You've also probably seen her on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes."

"Oh. That's why she's so familiar." Pause. "Wait, aren't you Cloud Strife, the mercenary soldier?" the slinger questioned the newcomer.

A nod. "You are?"

Smiling proudly, he introduced himself, "Prompto Argentum. Best gunslinger 'round these parts. You must know the crown prince, right?"

"Who hasn't?" Noctis joked.

"This guy," another blonde entered into the conversation. "Name's Tidus Setto. All-Star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

At least Noct recognized _somebody. "_ Wait. Didn't you autograph a blitzball for me two months ago?"

"Hmm...must've forgotten!" Tidus exclaimed. That earned face-palms from both Noctis and Cloud.

 _This guy probably wouldn't even remember his own teammates,_ Noct thought to himself.

Ozpin started his speech. "I'll keep this brief." (NEXT SCENE)

"So, all you've got is a pistol?" Cloud asked Prompto incredulously.

"No!" he responded mock-insulted and sarcastically. "No I'm just holding on to this Auto-Crossbow for some random guy."

Somehow, these four had started talking about their weaponry in the middle of the slumber party. Tidus had explained how he had self-inflatable blitzballs that were completely Dust absorbent and harmless to the blitzer. Cloud explained, in detail so that Prompto could understand, how his Fusion Swords could be linked together into one greatsword. He didn't answer the athlete's question of how exactly he could lift such a heavy sword with the weight of six swords in one. Noctis' equipment wasn't exactly a secret to the other two, but he explained his family Semblance to the clueless blitzer and how his arsenal of weapons worked. Nobody except Prompto knew how the slinger was going to survive this place.

When the four had decided it would be a good time to sleep, they just couldn't get their wish (all but Noctis who was out cold) because the same three girls from the courtyard and auditorium were at it again, while in front of a girl who was trying to read a book.

Sighing and putting in earplugs, Cloud thought, _God help these four if they end up on the same team._

 _TBC..._

 _And before I forget to mention, I will be updating on weekends and holidays if I can help it. Stay tuned._


	3. Initiation

I own no nothing at all.

VOLUME 1: Chapter 3

 _Tick tock...tick tock..._

Tidus slept on the hard floor of which all first year students slept for the evening. He breathes in...and out...and in...and out...and-

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

Tidus rose up awake to his own mental alarm clock that (usually) wakes him up at 6:00am. Upon his awakening, he began his typical morning routine: toilet, wash hands, water face splash, brush teeth, change into casual look, set up hairdo, stretch, run ten laps around perimeter of whatever place he slept at last, breakfast, gather sleep ware into duffel, ask what to do next-

"So what should we do now?" the eager athlete asked aside to Ren privately so Nora wouldn't notice.

Ren stated flatly, "Get our gear perhaps."

On the way there, Tidus caught sight of Noctis and Cloud conversing on their own way to the lockeroom as well. He broke off and joined the two darkly dressed classmates.

-grab gear, wait for further instructions, and, in the meantime,-

"How can you stand her babbling?" Noctis asked Tidus as Nora followed Ren back the way they came.

Tidus shrugged. "Eh, they're not too bad. All ya gotta know is to pay attention to the important parts." Cloud gave him a look of 'which are'. "Y'know. Friendly, up for a conversation if you wanna talk..."

"Right, the two things we ( _me and Cloud anyway)_ aren't." Jaune passed by and asked, "Hey, guys do you know where Locker-""No," both spiky-haired individuals practically yelled at him.

Out of the corner of Tidus' eye, he saw Weiss talking to Pyrrha, trying to swoon the redhead into selecting the Ice Queen as a teammate. Pyrrha's positive thinking of the suggestion brought out a connivingly evil look that appeared to be deep in thought of a "diabolical plan."

"She always like that?" Tidus asked to no one in particular.

A feminine voice answered, "From what I can tell."

Tidus turned and saw a (he really can't say 'cause he's got a girlfriend) young woman in a black leather pair of shorts, vest, and matching gloves.

Cloud greeted her by name with the slightest hint positivity. He decided to introduce her to the athlete and the prince.

"Nice ta meet'cha."

"Looking forward to seeing you in action. Cloud told us all about your competitions that your sensei entered you in."

Tifa looked flattered. "Oh...he did? If you want, I can send you the footage of my best."

THUNK*

All four youths jumped at the sound of a body hitting the set of lockers to the right. When they came over, they saw the hood of Jaune Arc's hoodie impaled by a spear, unionizing him with the metal boxes.

The intercom sounded with the voice of Glynda Goodwitch requesting the presence of all first years at the cliffs for their initiation.

"It was nice to meet you," Pyrrha told Jaune. She took her spear back, setting the poor boy free, and departed.

Jaune sighed, "Likewise."

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked the fellow blonde.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence." He looked down. "Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' was probably not the best start."

Tidus, Tifa, and Noctis snickered under their breath while Cloud headed to the cliffs and Ruby helped Jaune up and headed for the cliffs themselves.

"C'mon, Jaune. Let's go," Ruby said as she helped him walk to their required destination. (NEXT SCENE)

All twenty-four first years were gathered on the cliffs. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. The part that most concerned Tidus was the out of place metal platforms that they were standing.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," the headmaster addressed his young audience. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch informed, "Now, I'm sure you all have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What?" Ruby sighed, scared noises following.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Dumbfounded, Ruby cried, "What?!?"

"See, I told you," Tidus heard Nora, who was to his right, tell Ren.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way," Ozpin explained. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the remainder of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune started to ask.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

With that, the platforms launched Squall, then Rinoa, then Cloud, then Tifa, then Noctis, then Prompto, then Rem; one of the quiet girls, then Tidus, and the rest soon followed...

TBC...

 _Author's Note: I would like to know if there's any good ideas anyone has for the relics for the Final Fantasy characters. Thnx._


	4. Partners

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything here by Square Enix or Rooster Teeth. All rights to them._

Volume 1: Chapter 4

Cloud wizzed through the air. He was racing through the air over the Emerald Forest with most of the other initiates behind. The redhead, Ruby, had accidentally destroyed a flying bird. She had descended and landed not long after. Her sister, Yang, was using her gauntlets to propel herself farther away and into the forest. Noctis hurled a spear high into the air and far, teleported to catch it and brought it down into the forest. Cloud had no idea who he wanted for a teammate, but he decided someone would most likely find him anyway.

A Beowulf stood below his descent. Cloud implanted First Tsurugi into the demon's abdomen then ripped the monster in half. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of attacking a pack of Beowulfs. Did I say mistake? Hell, no. Cloud plunged his blade into the second creature, pulled up, splitting its torso and skull, and crushed the next on his descent to the ground.

A knife whizzed past Cloud's head. He heard a body thud to the ground, followed by the hissing of a dying Grimm.

"Hell, yeah!" Cloud heard the voice of the Lucis Prince in front of him. "You owe me twenty Lien, Ignis."

Cloud saw the prince finally notice his presence and made eye contact with him. Now it was official; the two were partners.

"Let's mosey," Cloud called as he walked down the path, past the prince.

Noctis chuckled. "Straight down to business. I like it. Just like Gladio." The raven-haired teen followed the blonde.

Cloud's ears perked as he listened, still walking. "Gladiolus Amacitia? The Shield?" Cloud asked, eyes staring straight ahead.

"That's him. He was my teacher before I enrolled to Beacon."

"Go to combat school?"

"Nah. Dad wanted his best to teach me. He's also kinda like my bodyguard in public. Don't want him to, but that's what his family does; they serve as protector of the royals of Lucis." Noctis still seemed a little hesitant after that to continue to indulge in his past. "You?"

"Signal," was Cloud's answer. They now were walking through an open clearing.

"How is it?"

Cloud thought for a bit. "Different. Initiation was a lot less serious. Just a few matches against others."

Noctis nodded. "Did you like it? It seems like you enjoy matches in unofficial tournaments rather than school matches..Soldier."

Cloud stopped walking and placed a hand on his sheathed sword. "Stop talking."

"Oh, if it's a sensitive topic I won't-" Noctis started to say.

"No, it's not that." Cloud looked to the Alpha Ursa coming out of the woods. "Heads up!"

The two pulled out their respective swords. They stared down as the obese creature wobbled to them, trying to intimidate. Didn't take.

"Before we begin," Cloud said, "anything else I should know about you, Noctis?"

Noctis grinned. "Just call me Noct."

Cloud smirked. "Got it."

"You want the first crack?" the prince asked.

"Not interested."

 _TBC..._


	5. The Athlete and The Royal

_Disclaimer: Yet again, do not own a thing._

Volume 1: Chapter 5

Tidus trudged tiredly through the forest. He still had yet to run into anyone. Grass and dirt wasn't his terrain. He preferred sand, rock, and water.

He saw Yuna soar overhead with her summon. He really wanted to be on a team with her. _Don't need anyone fraternizing with my girlfriend,_ Tidus thought to himself.

Tidus broke into a run. He still looked up as he ran. Suddenly, he fell over as he knocked someone down. Tidus opened his eyes and say a blonde warrior looking down on him.

"Art thou well?" the young man asked.

 _Damnit,_ Tidus thought, being as he made eye contact.

"Yeah," Tidus said. He used his hands to jump to his feet. A smile immediately returned to his face. "Alright let's go!"

He took off running and smacked into another moving thing. "Are you kidding me?" he asked no one in particular, muffled against the object.

"Kind sir, would it be possible if you would remove thyself from this Grimm's figure?" Tidus' partner asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," Tidus responded as he started to peak away from the creature. His brain processed the warrior's request. He looked up and spotted a Deathstalker. He was still touching its claw. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The took off like bullets in the left direction. "Dost thou know where we're headed?"

"Nope not a clue!"

"You have a keen sense of survival. What beest your name?"

"Tidus. You?"

"Ramza. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you." They continued to run until they reached a set of ruins. "Halt."

Tidus broke his dash alongside Ramza. "That it?"

Ramza nodded. "'Tis."

There stood three of the girls from last night and most everyone. Cloud, Noctis, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune ( _Oh, wait. He's in the tree! Never mind!),_ Weiss, Tifa, Prompto, and possibly many others he didn't know were not present.

 _THUNK*_

All Tidus saw was black.

 _A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll be working more thoroughly on most of the other parts. Just thought I needed a quick one to speed things along._


	6. The Tale of The Bull and The Imitator

Volume 1: Chapter 6

"Damn," Noct heard Cloud curse. The biggest Ursa he'd seen in his life had knocked Cloud's first sword out of his hand and sent it sailing through the forest.

He was about to draw his second sword from his harness to block the next blow, but the prince warped in front of the blonde with a shield to block it.

"Boost!" Noctis told Cloud as he put his shield in front of him with his back to the staggered Grimm. Cloud hopped on top of the guard, boosted, drew his saw blades, ignited them with blue flames, and threw them at the beast.

They struck the beast in the chest. Noct's eyes turned as big as saucers when he saw Cloud warp to his blades. The Soldier ripped them out, and slammed the beast to the earth, ripping it in two.

Cloud stood up from his crouched position and sheathed his weapons. He turned to the raven-haired partner of his. "You got drool coming out."

Noct wiped his face with his right hand and found no evidence of drool. Noct clenched his teeth childishly and glared at Cloud. He just smirked.

"How'd you do that?" Noctis asked, all of a sudden calm.

Cloud said, "Because I saw you do it."

"Yeah, but it's a family Semblance. That means only the kings of Lucis can do it."

Cloud clicked his tongue. "That's it. I copied it. It's my Semblance. Imitation. If I see a Semblance, I can perform it."

"How'd you figure that out?" Noctis asked.

"I was..experimented on with the genes and cells of the calamity, Jenova. I hadn't unlocked my Semblance yet.

"I was fighting a member of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. Before that happened, he and a partner of his had raided a Shnee Dust Co. train and was being overwhelmed by their latest tech. He used the energy that the mech was using against them to charge himself for a powerful attack.

"When Taurus unleashed it, the mech was reduced to nothing. The only thing that stood still was time as everything flew in the attack's path. I looked in awe at the raw power that he'd unleashed.

"His partner left him behind. They cut their own respective car from his and his slowed to a stop. He screamed in agony that he'd been abandoned.

 _FLASH*_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Adam yelled.

Cloud stood behind the man. "Lost something?"

Adam turned his head and sneered, "Strife. If you're looking for Blake, she's gone! She left me behind!"

"I know."

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Taurus asked dumbfounded.

Cloud blinked. "Because I told her to."

Adam gasped in disbelief. Tears ran down his cheeks under his mask. He screamed a guttural cry and shot the butt of his sword at the blonde.

Cloud swiped up at the weapon with First Tsurugi. The blade staggered in the air for a moment before Adam caught it and continued to swipe at the Soldier.

Cloud blocked carefully, trying to keep up with the fast man. He was dealt a kick that sent him reeling into a roll, but the blonde recovered.

Blue energy rose from the tip of his sword, down to the guard. Cloud unleashed Blade Beam upon the bull Faunus.

The redhead blocked it with his mere blade. Cloud expected this. He rushed the man. They continued to exchange blow after blow. The energy that Adam absorbed made him much faster, as evidenced by his glowing, red blade.

Cloud knocked Taurus back with his secondary blade that he'd drawn. Once again, Strife's weaponry ignited blue with energy. He attacked the Faunus with his two blades as he drew his Cross-Slash kanji.

Adam sheathed his blade. He looked up at the Soldier with contempt as everything red about him glowed. His hair, his red parts of his clothes. The man yelled out as he unleashed his energy on the Human in front of him.

Smoke was in front of him. The Faunus sheathed his blade and stared ahead. A blue glow eminating from the smoke glowed. What was revealed was a surprise to Adam.

"But," he said, struck dumb, "how?"

Cloud stood there with his swords at his side, his blue shirt and pants glowing blue. His hair was blonde, but with blue energy showing at the contours of his spikes. His eyes glowed an even more intense blue than ever before.

"I have been given the one gift of the Calamity that is a part of me that I am actually grateful for," Cloud explained. "Jenova. She's able to imitate, copy, and outright be what she sees. Her cells give me the capability of seeing Semblance and being able to throw it right back at you."

Cloud crossed his blades together. Adam brought his weapon in front of him. Blue flames erupted from Cloud's body. The blue glow from the absorbed energy shone much more intensely. Cloud rushed at the man. He slashed his opponent's sword into the train's roof and slashed him into the air. The blonde followed.

Cloud slashed at Adam continuously. Eventually, the slashing ceased for a moment. Adam started to slowly fall. Cloud launched himself from the sky at the man below him and brought his two combined blades and his opponent onto the metal structure below.

An explosion rocked the entire section of land. Blue flames clung to the train. Cloud stood over the unconscious Faunus that lay in front of him. He took pity on the sight of the young man's face.

"She left because of you," Cloud explained to the man, though he could not hear him. "You are going too far in this fight for peace. I don't think that's even your goal anymore. I think you want every Human extinct.

"I won't let that happen. And if you come after her, I'll stop you. And next time.." Cloud paused and breathed raggedly as if angry at the thought. "I **will** kill you."

 _FADE*_

So was the story. "Who was his partner?" Noctis asked.

The two had gone to retrieve Cloud's First Tsurugi. It had hit Tidus on the back of the head. His partner was tending to the athlete. The two heard Cloud talk of his fight with the Bull Faunus and Cloud's awakened Semblance.

Cloud looked at Blake as she continued to observe the other initiates enter the ruins. "Can't say, really."

"So thou dost not know?" Ramza asked the fellow blonde.

Cloud smiled. "Never said that."

Weiss froze the Nevermore that was about to attack Ruby.

Noctis grabbed the sapphire orb that sat on a pedestal on the ruins. Ramza did the same.

"Mission accomplished," Noct cheered.

"Not quite," Cloud said.

Ramza nodded. "'Tis correct. We still must get back."

Tidus pumped his fist in the air. "Then let's go!"

The remaining initiates followed after Ruby as they headed back.


	7. The Pack Is Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Volume 1: Chapter 7

Getting the relics was actually the easiest part of the whoooooole initiation. Ruby was leading the initiates all back to Beacon so that they could be over and done with all the drama of the Emerald Forest.

Tidus, Cloud, Ramza, and Noctis were running side by side as if it was meant to be. Everyone halted when a guttural roar erupted from the cliff that was overhead.

"What the hell was that?!" Noctis exclaimed.

Ramza noted, "'Tis too early to tell."

"Whatever it was, it was definitely big," Tidus stated obviously.

The blonde warrior that stood with the three men announced, "It's a Behemoth."

That was followed by "what's" and stares.

"How dost thou know?"

"I hunted plenty to get some Lien."

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ruby cried as a giant beast stood atop the cliff.

Tidus was visibly quaking in fear. "Were the ones you hunted ever THAT big?!" he asked the Soldier.

Cloud merely shook his head. The only hint of emotion was his eyes squinting. "No. This one's more grown. Looks like an Alpha."

More Grimm from the forest were approaching the other initiates. A Zu soared over the cliff.

"Looks like it has company," Squall finally spoke since last night.

Tifa and Prompto dashed to the foot of the cliff and used an explosive weapon to shoot them to the top to engage the Zu. Squall was grabbed to Rinoa as she flew them up with the wings spouting out of her back.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Tidus cried. He started to dash before Ramza grabbed his shoulder. "What gives?"

"'Tis foolhardy to rush into a battle without analyzing our foe."

Tidus looked to his other companions. Cloud and Noctis were arranging their equipment to prepare for the beast that stood upon the cliff.

"Behemoths are vulnerable to heavy weapons and Fire," Cloud explained. "Those of us who have the magic capabilities should keep their distance while the rest of us go in close."

The others nodded in agreement to Cloud's strategy. The strength of Gladio and the brains of Ignis, Noct thought to himself.

Noctis whipped out his Engine Blade and flourished it. "The hunt is on!" He grabbed Tidus by the arm and flung the blade to the top of the cliff. Cloud did the same with a saw blade and grabbed Ramza.

Ramza yelled out in a battle cry. The four youths felt a burst of extra strength. "Take a dosage of my strength into battle, my companions."

The others nodded. Noctis and Cloud charged at the Behemoth and started to attack its front legs. Ramza hacked his blade against its hind legs. Unfortunately, the young warrior forgot to grab and equip Dust to himself so that he could take advantage over the Grimm's weakness.

Tidus had one job. Strike the Behemoth with Flare Blitzballs using multiple Jecht Shots. The Behemoth still seemed unfazed. Still determined to bring it down, the warriors regrouped and discussed a strategy.

"Its apendage is too thick for even your biggest swords to cut through," Ramza noted.

Noctis chimed in, "It seems to be weak on its right side. It has a major cut on its shoulder."

"The blitzballs are sufficient in distracting it. Hasn't paid you guys much attention while I was chucking them," Tidus informed.

The beast slammed its paws against the earth. The four were hit back with such force that they had to bring themselves back up from the edge.

Cloud readied himself. He observed the Behemoth's behavior. It was limping on its right just as Noct had noted. One thing to watch out for was the horn on the right side of its temple. The left horn had already been detached from its head.

"Pressure its left side. That will make him open its right side for a crushing blow. Tidus, you need to keep its attention on you. Noct, get the left hind leg. Ramza, I need you to get on its back and cripple it.

"I will assist where you guys need it. When its wound is vulnerable, I need Ramza to power us up. Then, you guys hurl me as hard as you can so that I can break through it." The four prepared themselves. "Go!" Cloud ordered.

Noct hurled the Blade of Brenaerre at the back left knee of its leg. Ramza bounced from a boost from Tidus onto its back. It started to thrash around at the intrusion. Tidus juggled six Blitzballs on Fire and flung them at the Grimm's face. It merely glared. Noct and Cloud hacked at the hind legs to divide its attention further. The beast was too confused to keep up with the crippling of its back, legs, and the aggravation from the projectiles from the athlete.

Noctis stabbed the greatsword into the back of the beast's paw, unionizing it with the earth it stood upon, then warped out of the action. Ramza plunged his sword into the center of the monster's spine. The creature flopped to the ground, not dead but severely wounded. It lay on its left side, exposing the wound on its right.

Ramza used his Galvanize to juice their physical strength and flung the Soldier to Tidus, who caught him and exploded a Blitzball to blow Cloud at remarkable speed at the Prince, who grabbed used his Power Shield to redirect the blonde at the monster.

Cloud ignited in blue flames. He flipped in the air, twirled his sword, and spun sending a gigantic vortex towards the Behemoth. It swirled it into the air.

"Let's do this!" Cloud called.

The four leapt into the air, charged their equipment with Fire and slashed the monster into five pieces. The four touched down to the ground after the monster's corpse touched down.

Feathers showered the ground. The four warriors turned and saw that Squall's group had annihilated the Zu.

Prompto ran to Noctis and fist bumped and exchanged a conversation about how awesome the two groups were. Cloud and Squall were complimenting each other on each other's tactics to triumph.

Tidus and Ramza looked over the creature. Ramza inspected the right shoulder of the monster. "'Tis quite the conundrum."

"What is?" Tidus asked. Cloud and Noctis approached the rotting flesh of the Grimm they slew.

"What could inflict such a devastating wound to the Behemoth?" Ramza asked no one.

Cloud crouched down to inspect the cut. His eyes widened. He stood rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

Cloud regained his composure and closed himself off again. "It's..nothing."

He can't be...Cloud thought to himself. I killed him.

-

"Prompto Argentum, Rinoa Heartilly, Squall Leonhart, Tifa Lockhart. You retrieved the Silver Lion relics. From this day forward you will be known as Team SPTR (Scepter). Led by Squall Leonhart." Ozpin announced the four youth as a team. The three teammates patted their leader on the back and his shoulders.

They had finally reached the school to be placed into their own individual teams. A few more teammates were paired together when Cloud and the others were called up.

"Cloud Strife, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ramza Beoulve, and Tidus Setto. You retrieved the Azure Wolf relics. From this day forward you will be known as Team CNTR (Center). Led by Cloud Strife."

The four warriors put their hands together and shouted, "CNTR!" when they broke it.

"I am expecting..miraculous works from this team."

 ** _CNTR _**

**_A/N: The teams are established. I also intend to put a bully team, like CDNL from RWBY. In Volume 2, I'm going to put more work into the past of the members of the teammates, mostly Cloud and Noctis and those from their past. Stay tuned..._**


	8. Convincing of Culinary Proportions

Volume 1: Chapter 8

Remember that alarm clock in Tidus' head? Well, today, it wasn't working. The only reason he woke up was that Cloud's sword fell from its leaned-against position on the wall.

Tidus fell to the floor with a cry and a thud.

"'Tis long overdue you arose from your slumber," Ramza commented.

Tidus groaned and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cloud needed help tying his tie and Ramza had to get your uniform, which you forgot to bring to our dorm. Therefore, we were unable to—" Noctis began to explain. "No, Cloud! That's not right."

"Ugh," Cloud grimaced and grunted in frustration. "Necktraps aren't my thing."

"And that 'turtleneck' as you referred your shirt not a 'necktrap?'"

"That's different."

"Either way," Noct addressed Tidus while tying Cloud's tie, "we have class in twenty minutes, so you better get dressed."

"Right."

-

The four teammates made it to class at 8:49. Professor Port commended the boys for their unnecessary punctuality.

"Nonsense. T'would be preposterous to not be at least ten minutes early for a gathering," Ramza explained.

"Wise policy." Port turned to the napping Tidus. "Although, Mr. Setto would not agree."

Tidus somehow sneezed in his sleep at the mention of his name. He sneezed so hard, his head hit the table hard. He yelled out in pain and held his bloody nose.

"Now, that's a wake up call!" Noctis said, laughing. Ramza hid his smile and snickers and Cloud smirked.

Professor Port was laughing so hard that he fell over in his chair. The room erupted with laughter from Cloud, Noctis, Ramza, and Port.

"I look forward to your attendance this year," Port admitted as he settled back into his chair.

-

Noctis and Cloud walked towards the cafeteria for lunch after Port dismissed his class. Weiss had taken down a Grimm as a demonstration. The air seemed rather tense, but the wayward prince ignored it..

..until he heard Ruby yell, "Weiss, what's wrong with you? Why are you being so—?"

The two jerked at the newfound conversation. Noctis told Cloud, "You go meet up with the guys. I'll see what's going on."

"You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought that you actually believed in working as a team."

"Not a team led by you." _Oh,_ Noct thought to himself. _That's what this is about._ There was a pause. "Ozpin made a mistake."

He walked towards the direction that Cloud retreated. He passed by Professor Ozpin. He had that twinkle in his eye. He must have heard the argument between the two girls.

-

"Seriously?" Tidus asked after Noctis explained the conflict between Ruby and Weiss. The question sounded hilarious coming from Tidus, being as he had tissues up his nostrils.

"Yup," Noctis confirmed.

Cloud hummed his acknowledgement. "Weiss has held herself in such a high standard that she continues to look down on those she finds inferior." He seemed lost in thought, like it reminded him of something. _Or some_ **one, Noctis thought.**

"'Tis a matter of pride. Ms. Schnee has a stab of wounded pride about the occurrence of Ms. Rose's appointment as leader," Ramza mused.

Noctis mentioned, "Ozpin heard the whole thing. We'll see how this plays out."

"That's swell and all," Tidus chimed in, "but where are we gonna eat?"

 _Damn,_ Noct thought. _He has a point. The entire cafeteria's packed. Not to mention the lunch lines were closed._ LIGHTBULB! _That's it!_

"Guys, we don't need to eat here!" Noctis announced to his teammates.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Hell, we don't need to eat the school food." He bolted out of the room. "Follow me!" he called.

-

Wherever they were headed, something was cooking. The humming of an English accent could be heard.

"Hey, Specs!"

The Englishman paused his humming. He looked out of the caravan he was staying in and spotted Noctis and three youth.

"Greetings No—oh, I mean your Highness," the man corrected himself and bowed.

"Ignis, I told you not to do that. It's just Noct. Besides, you don't have to worry about them. They're the teammates I told you about."

"Ah. Well then, introductions are in order," the Englishman suggested.

"Okay." Noctis turned to his team. "Guys, this is Ignis Scientia. He is sort of my guardian when I'm out of the kingdom, though I see him as the brother I never had. He's a world famous chef!"

Ignis adjusted the specs to the bridge of his nose and stated, humbly, "That's most likely an exaggeration."

"Anyways, we're famished. You got something we could eat?" Tidus asked hastily.

Noctis went beat red at the sudden request for food. "Tidus, that's not really the best approach—"

"Nonsense," Ignis declared. "I will whip something up."

-

Ignis set up a picnic table ( _A/N: The table set at the chocobo farm in XV. Sorry, continue.) and some chairs for the four to be seated._

The Englishman whipped and served up his "Mystery Meat Sushi" for the four youth. The four ate in appreciation. With each bite he took, Tidus' complements just increased in quality and quantity.

"I dare say that was a feast fit for royals," Ramza declared, his appetite clearly satisfied.

"Damn straight!" Tidus yelled, followed by a belch.

Cloud hummed his agreement. He's been lost in thought as of late. Ever since he saw the cut on the Behemoth clearly, back in the Emerald Forest on initiation day. Unlike the girls in Team RWBY, the boys unpacked and decorated their room the night before their first day of class.

Cloud and Noctis pushed their beds in the corners of the same wall and painted their wall black. Cloud had started to put a SOLDIER poster on his wall, but hesitated and threw it out. Instead, he settled for a spare, leather shoulder armor piece that he had yet to finish.

Noctis put a poster on his side with the Lucian crest on it. He also put a variety of car items he'd found in the city he held onto the bookshelf nearest him.

Ramza and Tidus painted their wall blue. Ramza put a crown logo on his side and Tidus spray painted the crest, which he where's around his neck and on his shorts, on the side of his in red.

Speaking of Team RWBY, Weiss was sitting on a bench alone outside. It seemed she just had a talk with someone. Noctis noticed this. She seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, Iggy," Noctis addressed the Englishman, "ya have anymore?"

"But, of course! Six servings."

The prince grabbed a plate and walked over to Weiss.

"Hey."

Weiss looked up at Noctis, looking annoyed, but then looked relieved at seeing a friendly face. "Hi, Noctis," she droned.

Not my best greeting. "That's the hello I get?" Noctis asked expectantly.

Weiss looked down. "Sorry. It's just been a bad day for me."

"I know. That's why I brought you this." He held up the sushi.

"I don't eat fish," the heiress stayed coldly.

"Oh. Okay then." Noctis said calmly. Not knowing how to proceed with this conversation, Noctis turned slightly to bring it back to the guys.

"Occasionally," Weiss reaffirmed her previous statement.

Sighing relieved, Noct handed her the plate.

-

The two friends caught up with what's happened since their encounter together with each other last year while Weiss enjoyed Ignis' cooking, that she would admit it.

"So...everything okay with your teammate? I noticed that you guys had an argument in the halls," Noctis asked carefully.

The white-haired girl sighed. "Ruby's just so..childish. She didn't earn her position like your leader did. He seems to be what keeps things calm around you guys. I noticed that you guys worked better than me and Ruby did in the forest." She breathed deeply. "She's not acting like her position says."

Noctis hummed. "Well, what is a leader?"

"A leader is someone who ensures the team will prevail. That the morale is kept up. That is able to use strategy instead of mere strength to defeat the enemy."

"Isn't that what she's done?" Weiss gave the raven-haired boy a confused look. "She made sure that you guys made it out alive yesterday. Honestly, I know people would abandon their teammates just to save their own skin. People like Ruby are one of a kind.

"She encouraged and tried to help you in the demonstration today. And in the forest, she found a way that you guys could use each other's strengths to defeat the Nevermore." Noct paused to let it sink in.

"Does that sound like a leader to you?"

Weiss widened her eyes in realization. Guess she only saw the flaws in Ruby and not her strengths.

She smiled. Actually smiled. "Thanks, Noctis."

Weiss leapt from the bench she sat upon, left the plate there, and dashed for her next class.

"Noct, come clean these dishes!" Ignis called.

Noctis brought his palm to his face. He grabbed the plate and dashed to the caravan to clean so he could get to class on time.


	9. Reminiscence

Volume 1: Chapter 9

Jaune was having a hard time lately. Cardin Winchester had been bullying him since after the first day. Today in combat class, the two were in the middle of a sloppy—but heated—battle.

It wasn't real, but a demonstration of how the Vytal Festival tournament would work between two combatants.

Jaune was swinging his sword blindly. Attempt after attempt, Cardin blocked and countered. They locked weapons and pushed with all their might.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin predicted.

Jaune commented, "Over my dead—"

He was cut off due to Cardin kneeing him sharply in his lower region. He dropped his sword. The swordsman fell to floor, clutching his wounded pride in pain. Cardin lifted his mace and was about to crush the weakened Jaune.

"That's enough Cardin," Professor Goodwitch commanded.

"Man, he got beat up bad. It doesn't help that Cardin's made his life hell," Tidus whispered to Cloud.

The fellow blonde nodded. "It's not just him. He's like this to everyone, especially Faunus." Cloud glared daggers at the brute standing smuggly down below.

"Hey, Cloud," Noctis began to talk to Cloud. The blonde had a glare on his face when he looked at the prince. "You okay?"

Cloud took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "He reminds me of this kid from my childhood. He picked on me and the Faunus children."

"In case you boys hadn't noticed," Goodwitch addressed the three boys, "class was dismissed."

They scrambled.

-

Once again, the team found itself at lunch with Ignis.

"Do you plan to eat here every meal?" Ignis inquired.

"Why not?" Tidus asked with his mouth full of Garden Curry.

"I dare say that 'tis much healthier to consume your cuisine over the Academy's food," Ramza voiced his opinion.

Noctis wipes his mouth. "Besides, I think you enjoy the company."

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Admittedly, there's much more colorful conversation than normal with this party."

Cloud still sat, lost in thought.

FLASH*

 _It stung. It really stung. The blade had pierced through his chest. His hands, trembling as he gripped the long blade._

 _"I will never **FORGIVE YOU!!!!"**_

 _The blade left his chest. The wielder slammed into the metal interior of the reactor, burning as he fell to the Mako pool below._

FLASH*

"—loud. Cloud!"

Cloud breathed sharply and turned to Noctis.

"What's up with you?" the prince asked. "You kinda seem out of it."

"I'm fine," he responded and headed out to his next class, leaving about a third of his lunch behind.

"Our comrade seems out of sorts," Ramza observed.

Tidus mentioned, "Yeah. He blanked out for a bit in thought two days ago. Tifa had to smack him."

Ignis got a glint in his eyes. "He seems to be remembering memories of a hard time."

"What do you propose we do?" Ramza asked the Englishman.

"Question him. Allow him all the time he needs to expel it from his mind. Do not rush him."

"Tonight, we ask him. And we don't give him a chance to get out of it," Noctis declared.

-

Cloud couldn't even focus on his class. The match between Jaune and Cardin reminded him of his fight with _that man._

It was three years ago. Three years prior to that, before he joined Signal Academy, he aimed for the Shin-Ra company's SOLDIER program. Unfortunately, he did not qualify. When he was going to serve in the infantry, a scientist approached him.

FLASH*

 _"Young man," the man addressed Cloud, "you tested for the SOLDIER program, yes?"_

 _Cloud nodded. "Didn't get in."_

 _"How so? You're in perfect physical health, at least for your age," the scientist observed his stature._

 _"The psychological training. Couldn't take it," the boy explained, shamefully._

 _The man seemed to get a glint in his eyes. He pushed up his glasses and grinned. "We are currently at war with Wutai. We need as many strong SOLDIERs to fight. And you, young man are SOLDIER worthy."_

 _Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Still didn't make the cut."_

 _"On the contrary, hypothetically, what if I had a way to make you a SOLDIER and then some? Not as strong as the general, but close enough?"_

 _"You can do that?" the boy asked._

 _"But, of course."_

 _"What do I need to do?"_

 _The man grinned. "Not much. Just your willingness to do anything for it."_

 _"Of course! Anything," Cloud agreed._

FLASH*

However, what came next wasn't anticipated. For four years, he was held in an experimental lab. Mako was put into him, as promised, but there was more. Excessive doses of it, followed by Jenova cells, and excruciating pain.

On the fourth year of his holding, he shattered the glass of his Mako tank, and escaped. All he had to wear to blend in was a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. During his escape, Cloud learned that he was just like a SOLDIER, maybe better than most 1st Classes, but still, he got his wish. Ruefully, however, he still got it.

Overtime, he did a few hunts with people called Hunters with a basic SOLDIER sword. On a Behemoth excursion, it broke. Cloud had gathered enough Lien for at least ten different weapons.

Cloud had done a huge favor for a blacksmith, so he owed him a favor. He forged Cloud the six blades that combined into the Fusion Sword, for a substantial amount—7500 Lien.

Followed by his weaponry, he bought a gauntlet and used the pauldrons to make one custom-made pauldron with four screws on the top. Most of the SOLDIER gear he kept or altered.

For quite some time, he traveled across the world. The only place Cloud could think of going was his hometown, Nibelheim. On the way there, he saw a convoy of Shin-Ra being attacked. A man with spiky black hair was fighting alongside the great general, SOLDIER 1st Class, Sephiroth.

FLASH*

 _While the convoy was being attacked, Cloud spotted a Grimm racing towards the village. The blonde tried to get the SOLDIERs' attention, but failed. In the end, Cloud chased after it himself._

 _He spotted a brunette standing in front of the monster, about to be attacked. Cloud recognized her. It was Tifa, his best friend._

 _The Grimm was about to claw her, but Cloud unleashed a Blade Beam at it. It turned around, but saw nothing, for Cloud had leapt over its head and landed in front of it._

 _With the beast confused, the blonde slashed it clean in half. Cloud sheathed his First Tsurugi in triumph._

 _"Cloud?" Tifa asked him, unsure that he was actually there._

 _He turned around and said, simply, "Hey, Teef."_

 _The brunette girl tackled him with a hug. Cloud almost fell over, but maintained his balance and hugged her back._

 _"Hey!" an unknown voice called to them. It was the raven haired SOLDIER. "Nice going there! Who are you? Never seen you in SOLDIER."_

 _Cloud lowered his eyes and disentangled from Tifa. "I...I'm not."_

 _The man's eyebrows raised. "How? Only SOLDIER can do that kinda stuff."_

 _"Four years. That's how long I was held. A man held me in a lab to make me into his guinea pig. I escaped. I was given the properties of a SOLDIER, 'and then some,' as the psycho put it." Cloud sighed. "It took nearly two months to get back home."_

 _The black haired SOLDIER looked surprised. "You're a country boy, too? From Nibelheim?" Cloud nodded. The man burst out in laughter._

 _"What about you?" Cloud asked._

 _"Me? Gongaga," the man answered. Cloud actually chuckled. Lately, after the experimentation, Cloud could hardly express emotion. "Hey, what's so funny about that! You know Gongaga?"_

 _Cloud held his mouth, smiling, but still surprised. "No, but, it's such a backwater name."_

 _"Ditto Nibelheim."_

 _"Like you've been here?" Cloud asked._

 _The man grinned. "No. But, there's a reactor here, right? A major reactor outside Midgar usually means..."_

 _"Nothing else out there," Cloud, Zack, and Tifa said together._

 _The three looked at each other, noticing that they'd finished the sentence together. They laughed together._

 _"Good news, Sephiroth. Me and.." the man started to say._

 _"Cloud."_

 _"Tifa."_

 _"Me, Cloud, and Tifa are backwater experts. Oh yeah!" the SOLDIER cheered._

 _Sephiroth chuckled slightly, a subtle smirk on his face. "Good. The odds of us getting lost have diminished triple."_

 _Cloud turned back to the man. "Hey, we didn't get your name."_

 _He extended a leather-clad hand. "The name's Zack. SOLDIER, 1st Class, Zack Fair."_

 _Cloud shook it. "Cloud Strife. Hunter Rank 7."_

 _"Hunter, eh? That's cool! Always wondered what it'd be like to be a Hunter." Zack shook the blonde's hand in reciprocation. He shook Tifa's hand next._

 _"I'm Tifa Lockhart. Master Zangan's pupil."_

 _"No way! The Zangan?!"_

 _"Yup. I'm entering combat school soon."_

 _Cloud's eyebrows rose, remembering their pact. "Which school?"_

 _"Mm, don't know yet. I'm still figuring it out." the brunette martial artist admitted humbly. "How 'bout you, Cloud?"_

 _The blonde thought for a moment. "Same here." He'd asked around and caught wind of an instructor there. A man named Branwen._

 _"Sounds like you have your work planned out," a bone-chilling voice commented. "That's smart. Best of luck." Sephiroth actually complimented the childhood friends. "For now, I would like to focus on the mission of which Shin-Ra has sent us here to complete."_

 _Cloud raised his hand. "I never signed up for this."_

 _"Regardless, we'll take what help we can get. It would be beneficial for you to help us, Mr. Strife."_

 _"How so?" Cloud's eyebrow quirked up._

 _Sephiroth's smirk became even more wicked. "It is the responsibility of a SOLDIER, especially in my position, to report any escaped 'property' of Shin-Ra, regardless of their morals." The smirk moved back into an indifferent posture. "Being as I don't agree with this regulation, especially regarding human experimentation without reason, I will overlook this, should you assist us._

 _"With any luck, with the workforce of three SOLDIERs, two infantrymen, and our guide, we will be done before the week is through."_

 _Cloud shook his head. "I'm no SOLDIER."_

 _Zack put a hand on Cloud's bare shoulder. "Not a Shin-Ra SOLDIER, but a Soldier, nonetheless."_

 _"Okay," Cloud agreed with a smile._

FLASH*

That was a good choice on his part, but apparently not one for him to make. Because he helped them, Cloud was no longer on the run. Sephiroth reported him terminated once they reached the mako reactor.

There was another good reason as to why he stayed, but the blonde wasn't ready to revisit that series of memories. It had already been a long day. Professor—sorry, Doctor—Oobleck caught Cloud reminiscing and gave him an earful about paying attention in his class.

Jaune was given detention, as well as Cardin for doing something during class. For what Cloud didn't know. He entered his dorm room, preparing for the classes for the following day.

However, he was not expecting his teammates standing in the center of the room with their arms crossed against their chests, like they've been waiting for him.

"Let's talk about what's been bothering you, fearless leader," Noctis demanded.


	10. The Nibelheim Incident Part 1

Volume 1: Chapter 10

 _Disclaimer: Still own nothing._

FLASH*

The four companions finally arrived at the mako reactor in Mt. Nibel. Along the way, a bridge they walked across broke. They all fell. The infantrymen didn't make it.

Sephiroth and Zack started to ascend the stairs. "Wait! I wanna go inside," Tifa told the SOLDIERs.

Sephiroth merely shook his head. "This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shin-Ra personnel are not permitted inside."

"But-!" Tifa started to protest.

Cloud cut her off. "We understand."

Sephiroth said, "Keep the young lady safe."

Cloud nodded.

Tifa glared at Cloud. "But, Cloud-!"

"No, Tifa. They're here to do their job. Our part's done," Cloud argued.

Zack sadly thanked Cloud and followed Sephiroth inside. Cloud sat to meditate to calm his mind. Tifa was venting most of the time. Eventually, she calmed down. Cloud had a lot on his mind.

 _Might as well get it off my chest,_ he admitted to himself. "Tifa."

"Hm?"

"How.." he trailed off. Cloud sighed and tried again. "How have you been?"

He noticed that Tifa sat in front of him. Cloud opened his azure eyes and met amber. She had a smile on her face. "Good. A little lonely without my best friend, but it's good. Zangan is almost finished training me."

Cloud nodded. His expression lit up ever so slightly. "Good to hear."

"Thanks," Tifa thanked him. "What about you?"

Cloud sighed. "I've been getting used to my new capabilities. Hunting monsters—for a price—has certainly helped."

Tifa raised her eyebrows. "So, you're a Hunter?"

"Nothing official." Cloud thought for a bit. "After I get some more Lien, I'm gonna enroll into a combat school this year."

"Me, too."

"But, you're still younger than me."

"Not by that much!" Tifa playfully shoved Cloud. They laughed together. "Zangan was able to put in a good word at my latest competition to some scouts."

"Competitions?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. It's where fighters go into an arena and fight till one's Aura level hits the critical range. I'm at a 7 win streak."

"Congratulations." Cloud pondered for a bit. "Do you think I could enter at some point?"

Tifa nodded. "There's a few openings left. Better hurry, though."

"Okay. Hope to not see you in the ring."

Tifa frowned. "How come?"

"'Cause you'd kick my ass." Cloud smirked.

Tifa blushed at his admission. "I don't know about that now, Soldier Boy."

They laughed for a bit more. A roar was heard. The two stood ready. It was a few men in red uniforms, similar to the Shin-Ra infantry, but not quite, as well as some Hellhound Grimm.

"You ready?" Tifa asked. She stood with her fists up.

Cloud smirked again. He pulled First Tsurugi and his secondary blade out of his harness. "You have to ask?"

No more conversation needed, they charged.

FLASH*

"Damn," Noctis complimented. "Even back then, you guys were badass."

Tidus looked a little somber. "Man, but four years? Held in a lab? Sorry, man. I had no idea you had it so rough. I always thought that you were just naturally cold."

"'Tis but a shame that this scientist took advantage of your dreams. You have our sympathies."

Cloud exhaled, relieved at the understanding of his teammates—no, his friends. "Thanks, guys."

They nodded. "So, what happened next?" Noctis asked.

FLASH*

Zack came out of the reactor without Sephiroth. "Hey!"

Cloud and Tifa looked to the SOLDIER. A Hellhound attempted to pounce Cloud, but Zack cut it off with a Rush Assault. Cloud thanked him in appreciation.

"Have you guys seen Sephiroth?" the raven-haired man asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I thought he was with you."

"He left before I did," Zack explained.

"That can't be," Tifa chimed in. "We didn't see him."

"He's known for sneaking past people."

Cloud suggested, "Maybe he went back into town."

Zack nodded. "Let's go."

-

The made it to the entrance back into Nibelheim from Mt. Nibel after cutting and punching their way through Grimm and "Genesis Copies," as Zack described the gunners in red.

"What happened in there?" Tifa asked Zack, expecting some answer.

Zack, however, responded. "Sorry, can't tell you."

"Let me guess. That's classified." Zack looked away. He seemed to want to tell _someone_ what happened. "Okay. I'll ask around town."

-

Cloud and Zack returned to the hotel room they booked for their stay in Nibelheim. Zack seemed very tense. Whatever happened at the reactor had the SOLDIER worried.

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

Zack looked up. "Oh. Umm..." he trailed off. Cloud waited patiently for him to continue. "Is it weird that I feel that I can trust you?"

That took Cloud by surprise, though he didn't show it. "Kind of. I don't really give off that vibe, do I?"

The raven-head chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." A pause. "Buuuuut, I'm gonna trust you anyway."

Zack explained that Sephiroth and him had come to Nibelheim to investigate the Mt. Nibel reactor for something that went wrong. Whilst in there, they came across an entrance into a chamber they hadn't investigated, let alone known was there with the word JENOVA written across the top.

The SOLDIER explained that Jenova was the name of Sephiroth's mother. They investigated the reactor to find a malfunction. Inside one of the tanks, was a Grimm. Unlike most Grimm, these ones resembled the traits of Sephiroth and had mako blue eyes.

Sephiroth began to question his existence as a human, being as he wasn't like most SOLDIERs. Average SOLDIER members had traits of superhuman capabilities, like monsters, but were still human. Sephiroth realized that it was a fair possibility he was like the monsters.

Cloud heard all this and was shocked. "So..monsters...and SOLDIER..? They're the same."

 _That means,_ he thought to himself, _Hojo was trying to make me into a monster._

Zack nodded. "At least, for the strongest. You seem to be different, though."

Zack laid down on one of the beds that they sat upon as they talked about what happened and groaned in frustration. "By the way, what's up with you and Tifa?"

Cloud set his hands on his knees. "We're best friends."

"Try to advance?"

The blonde shook his head. "No," he answered, slightly sullen.

"I'm sensing some issues here. Shouldn't you do something?" Zack suggested, not missing a beat. Cloud clenched his hands together and put his head down.

The blonde took a deep breath, wiped his face, and looked to his company. "Is it.. weird that I feel that I can trust you?" Cloud asked, echoing Zack's earlier appeal to confidence.

Zack laughed. "I dunno. Do I give off that vibe to you?"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, you actually do."

Cloud told Zack about what happened when he had gone up the mountain to help Tifa. ( _For reference to this info, read the CNTR Origins: Cloud story.)_

Zack smiled, looking kind of proud of Cloud. "That's good. You are on your way to becoming a hero."

"Not interested."

"Come on. That's destined for you. You've got your dreams. You have your honor." Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "You want to be a Huntsman. You want to keep your promise to Tifa. You saved that Faunus girl Blake from those bullies. Trust me, man you're gonna be a hero."

Cloud blushed a bit. He'd never heard such praise before, let alone from a man he'd barely met.

FLASH*

"An interesting fellow, to say the least," Ramza commented.

Tidus laughed. "Kinda sounds like me, just with a bigger ego.

The others laughed and chuckled. "Yeah, I dunno about that," Noctis commented.

Ramza asked, "He seems to have this fixation on dreams. Did he always talk about dreams like that?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side. "While we stayed in that inn, I had commented on how I'd never seen him use his sword's sharp edge. It's kinda like mine when all my swords are together.

"He said, 'This is a symbol of my dreams and honor.' Then he pauses and says, 'No, it's more than that. That's right. I'd almost forgotten.' Then he thanked me and went to bed."

Noct sighed as if let down. "That's it? Man I thought there was more to it."

Ramza got a twinkle in his eye. "That's because 'tis'nt. Merely a 'calm before the storm scenario.'"

Cloud nodded. "He's right. For seven days, Sephiroth locked himself in a library with Shin-Ra logs with information on the JENOVA experiments, driving himself mad for six days." Cloud stopped. His eyes shut in pain.

"What happened?" Tidus asked sheepishly.

Mako blue eyes shot open. " **It** happened.."

 _TBC on the next part..._


	11. The Nibelheim Incident Part 2

Volume 1: Chapter 11

 _Disclaimer: Gladly do not own this tragic happenings or anything._

FLASH*

Cloud smelled something off when he awoke on the seventh day. It smelled of burning. What he heard, however, shook him more than any alarm clock could.

It was a scream. A guttural scream. "What..why are you doing.." Pause. _SWOOSH_ "AAAAH!"

Cloud bolted up. He strapped his swords into his harness. When he opened the entrance of the inn, he saw his hometown on _fire_. _What happened?_ he thought. _How did this happen?_ Sephiroth stood over the man who took the group's picture before they went to Mt. Nibel, with his blood-stained Masamune Blade.

"No..." the villager begged. "Why..Mr. Sephiroth..please!"

Cloud dashed forward, drew First Tsurugi, and blocked the blade before it could slash the villager's chest. "That's enough!" Cloud yelled at the madman.

"Cloud?" That was a voice he hadn't taken the time to recognize. It was Johnny. His personal childhood bully.

"Johnny?" he asked then grunted as he held back Sephiroth. "That you?"

"Y-Yeah. Is it really you, Cloud?"

The blonde nodded. If he didn't put distance between himself and Sephiroth, he'd break through his guard.

"Go. Get out of here." Cloud saw black after that.

-

Cloud stirred awake. The last thing he remembered was Sephiroth trying to kill Johnny. He was holding the madman back with a guard. He must've broken through.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud mumbled. "Why..?"

The last thing he heard was footsteps.

-

The third time he awoke. He was able to pull himself to a sitting position. _I hope Tifa's okay. Wait, where's my sword? I have the other five._ Zangan was heading out of the village to the entrance and set someone down. _Johnny. Is he.._ No, he was fine. His breathing was steady. _I'll have to ask Mom what happened while I was away._ It took a moment for it to click.

Cloud turned to his burning house. _MOM! his mind screamed. The blonde relentlessly pealed through all the fallen pieces of house. In the ruined living room, was an older, feminine figure with a gaping wound in her abdomen._

Cloud pulled the woman's body to his lap. "Mom?" Cloud asked with a shaky voice.

"C-Cloud? My..Cloud?" She didn't have long.

Cloud nodded. Tears stinging his eyes. "Yes, Mom. It's me. It's Cloud."

Her eyes went wide. "Tifa.. Her father... He went to Mt. Nibel to find Sephiroth.. I heard him after..that..man came here."

"Sephiroth? He did this?" Cloud asked angrily. His idol had done this?

"Go..I think Tifa went after him.."

Cloud asked with a broken voice, "What about you, Mom?"

"My..time's come. It's time for you..to be the..hero...you always...dreamt of...becoming," his mom told him. "I'm so proud of you...Go...Fly..Cloud..." she exhaled her last breath.

Cloud's soul split in two. His mother died in his arms. Nothing could stop the tears. Not the fire. Not the anger. Nothing. It only fueled the agony.

" **AAAAHHHHHH!!!** " Cloud cried to the heavens. He balled his eyes out against his mother's corpse. Once his breathing, calmed down, his brain processed what had just happened.

All that time to let it all out was undone, for once his mind processed all that happened, Cloud looked into the distance leading to the mountain that held his enemy. His breaths turned shallow and short. Angry and bitter, his stare turned to a glare.

 _I will never forgive you...SEPHIROTH!!!!_

FLASH*

The room fell silent. The team had no comments on what had just been told to them. Cloud didn't know how much more he could share before he hit his breaking point once more.

After several moments of silence, Tidus finally spoke. "You..don't have to keep going, man. If..If it's too much.."

"No," Cloud shook his head. "I have to finish."

Ramza let out a shaky breath. "Only if you have the will, my friend."

"Yeah, you've said more than any one of us can fathom," Noctis admitted.

Cloud chuckled bitterly. "We're this far in, and you don't want to hear the rest? The reason why I was reminded of him?"

He looked up and saw expectant, yet reluctant eyes. Cloud took a deep breath. "Okay. Here's how it all ended..."

FLASH*

Cloud stepped into the Mt. Nibel reactor. He saw Tifa on the floor in front of the mako tanks. Zack lay on the stairs with First Tsurugi by his side. _Zack took it._

The blonde picked up the blade and stalked up the stairs. He walked into the chamber labeled JENOVA. Sephiroth stood in front of a glass case that held a blue figure with silver hair, tubes up the wazoo, and purple eyes. It seemed feminine by its physical shape.

The madman extended a hand to touch the case. Cloud attached his secondary blade to First Tsurugi and dashed forward.

 _CRACK*_

The blade drove through Sephiroth's abdomen and through a bit of the tube that held the figure that Cloud assumes to be Jenova.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked gasping in pain.

Cloud gritted his teeth. "Give me back my mother...Tifa...and my village!" Cloud demanded. "I..respected and admired you...but you..." Cloud glared at the glass so Sephiroth could see his face. "You bastard!"

The blade left the silver-haired man's body. The madman hunkered down in pain. Cloud's breathing once again was shallow. That taste of satisfaction and emptiness was taking its toll on him. That's when he remembered who he left downstairs.

"Tifa!" he called to her though he was sure she couldn't hear him. As he ran he felt the memories of the two of them go through his head. _No,_ he thought to himself. _I can't lose her, too. Her dad's gone. Mom's gone. Not her, too!_

When he reached her, he dropped his sword. He picked her up, bridal style, carried her to the side and set her down. Cloud put his hand to her head to feel her temperature. She was cold. He noticed a gash across her chest. _Isn't Aura supposed to protect this?_ A thought went through his mind. _Is he_ that _strong?_

Tifa started to stir. _Please,_ his mind begged. _Come back, Tifa! Please, open your eyes._ As if her mind heard him, her eyes opened. "Cloud," she addressed him as if she couldn't believe he was there. "You really did come for me."

Cloud nodded, a smile on his face. Tifa was gonna be okay. "Yeah."

"You kept our promise. You came when I was in a pinch."

"Sorry. I was a little late getting here," Cloud apologized, ashamed that he didn't stop this.

Tifa shook her head. "It's fine..Cloud."

Cloud started to tend to her wounds with some curative Dust he found on his hunts. Tifa had passed out, but she still had a pulse. _Hang on, Teef. You'll be okay,_ he told her through his mind, mostly for himself to keep calm.

Her pulse had improved and evened out. Suddenly, there was a crash, like glass shattering. Cloud looked up to the entrance of the chamber. There stood Sephiroth, his "mother's" head tucked under his right arm with his sword in the other.

The madman let out a shaky breath. "How..dare you!" He glared at the blonde.

Cloud glared right on back. "Cloud," Zack called weakly to him. "Finish Sephiroth..off.."

He nodded. Careful not to cause Tifa more pain, he set her down gently. Cloud grabbed his two fused swords, stood up and ran to the foot of the stairs to face his mortal enemy.

"SEPHIROOOOTH!!" Cloud cried out in, anger, misery, hatred, and intent. The blonde burst into blue flames and leapt over the stairs with inhuman strength and agility. He brought his blade over his head to strike the man.

 _SHUNK*_

Cloud was dangling in the air. He grabbed the Masamune Blade that pierced his chest and dropped his swords, all six of them. He was thrown into the chamber and hit the ground.

"You thought _you_ could kill _me?!"_

SHUNK*

In the same spot, the Blade pierced. Cloud was hoisted into the air.

"Don't test me!" Sephiroth demanded.

Cloud inhaled a broken, bated breath. "My family..my hometown.." Cloud's hands rose and his fingers curled in pain, subsided by his anger for the murderer in front of him. "You've done it alright!"

He gripped the length that was in front of him. Cloud glared at Sephiroth with murderous intent. "I. WILL. NEVER. **FORGIVE YOUUUUU!!!** "

Cloud lunged the blade further into himself and planted his feet on the ground, hoisting the man—no, monster—into the air.

"No.." Sephiroth said in disbelief. "Impossible."

Cloud yelled out and threw Sephiroth against the reactor wall, the blade exiting his chest. The murderer caught on fire and fell to the mako reactor shaft below.

Once again, he blacked out, this time satisfied. _I did it. I saved her. I saved...Tifa..._

FLASH*

A fulfilling silence was spread throughout the dorm. Cloud's tale shook the four of them to the core. Tidus let out a shaky breath. Noctis looked into the palms of his hands. Ramza has his eyes closed. Cloud looked down. Tears had finally fallen down his cheeks. The indomitable Soldier finally broke down.

"Wow," Tidus uttered. "I...don't know what to say."

Ramza nodded in agreement and opened his eyes. "'Tis...not for the faint of heart."

Noctis inhaled sharply. "Yeah..."

Cloud sniffed. "That's.." he spoke then took a painful breath in. "..my story. The wound...on the Behemoth had a wound on it that...looked just like..what he'd made on the monsters that attacked the convoy. Then, I saw Jaune and Cardin. It...reminded me of how powerless I was against Sephiroth."

"And it all came back," Noctis finished for him.

Cloud nodded and wiped the tears away.

Tidus stood up. "So...where'd you end up after that?"

Cloud let out a shaky laugh. "That's another story."

The three of the recipients stood in front of their seated leader, each with their arms around each other, two of them with an arm outstretched to Cloud.

The blonde stood up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. The four of them breathed together. The brotherly hug seemed to calm the mood.

The four released each other. "So, you think he's alive?" Noct asked.

Cloud nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Then it's settled," Ramza stated.

Tidus continued for him, "We will prepare you and ourselves for the demons that await us. This monster is no exception."

In unity, they put their hands together in a pact.

"Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes."

Cloud closed his eyes. Then, sharply opened them, determined. "Whatever it takes."

 _TBC_


	12. BONUS

Volume 1: (BONUS)

No matter how much they paid attention in class, Team CNTR just weren't getting what they needed in terms of training. Sure, they aced (most) of their assignments and tests.

It's not that they couldn't pay attention either. In fact, the fact that they had classmates to talk to helped. Over the first few weeks they've been at Beacon, the teams had become quick friends with each other.

Regardless of how great it was, it just wasn't enough. Stumped on how they would go about getting extra practice, they sat with Ignis for assistance.

"You have discussed this with your instructors, correct?"

They nodded.

"And it still had yet to improve your skills as warriors and a team."

Again, they nodded.

"Therefore, you wish for another source for the knowledge you crave, no?"

Three for three, they nodded. They seemed to have expectant expressions on their faces (save for Cloud, who just waited patiently).

Ignis pulled out his Scroll. "Allow me to make a call."

Their shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Really? Who?"

"A skilled athlete. A remarkable swordsman as well."

-

After Specs had finished his phone call, the four were informed to meet in the courtyard at 8:30. All that was said was that he'd whip 'em into shape.

"Man, wonder who it is," Tidus pondered.

Ramza said, "No information was given. Mayhap that is privileged."

"At least, for now," Noctis noted.

"I smell him."

They all turned to Cloud. His enhanced senses sure came in handy. When Juane had fought that alpha Ursa, Cloud smelt it and the team rushed to the scene.

"What is his scent?"

Cloud dragged in the scent once more. "Like the sea. But, with a bit of smoke to it."

Tidus cringed inwardly. _Please tell me it's not-_ he began to think, but was cut off by the voice he was dreading.

"Hey, Crybaby! Beacon treatin' ya good," a gruff voice sounded. The owner slapped Tidus on the back. Hard.

"You know this guy, Tidus?" Cloud asked.

The athlete nodded ruefully. "It's Jecht. My dad."

"That's right. Iggy called and said you wanted more. So, I'm here to help." Jecht drew his sword. "Come at me."

The four were struck dumb. They were expecting a bit more prep before starting to fight their instructor. "You sure about this, old man?" Tidus asked.

A snicker. "Gonna cry?"

Tidus scoffed. "Far from it!"

"Let's do this," their leader ordered.

-

Noctis was a nuisance to Jecht. The warping around only seemed to anger him further. Noct found himself hit by a meteor.

Tidus was just predictable to his father. The kid rushed in again and again, defenses all forgotten, all for the defeat of the old man. All he had to do was await the perfect opening to render him useless.

Ramza was skilled, sure, but Jecht put too much pressure on the boy. The flashy swordplay didn't cause the brute to falter. Rather, he used it to make Ramza overconfident. It worked, and left Ramza unconscious.

Cloud lasted the longest as expected. He matched Jecht in weaponry, but triumphed with brute strength. Throughout the combat, Jecht taunted the four youth. As he did so, they became angrier, brash, and foolish. Cloud was able to brush it off, but when the blow to finish Jecht was about to land, Jecht spat out the insult that broke the blonde's concentration.

"Still not good enough."

It was simple, but Cloud had been told that most of his life. He hesitated. Jecht swiped up with a crushing blow. It was blocked, but Cloud was out of energy.

"That's enough for now," Jecht ordered.

The four staggered to get to their feet. Jecht helped Tidus to his feet, a little roughly. Ramza crouched down, trying to catch his breath. Noctis sat up, applying a solution to his burns. Cloud sat up with his legs crossed.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

"It's nothing you did wrong," Jecht assured the leader. A claw hand extended. The blonde took it with his metal-clad hand. The athlete hoisted him up. "My Semblance enables me to look into people's fears. With that knowledge, I can exploit that and cause others to lose concentration. I turn words into paralysis." He patted the leader on his bare shoulder. "'S nothing personal."

-

Over the next few days, the team was whipped into shape. Their workout was intense for Noctis and Ramza. Tidus was used to this type of thing as a kid. Cloud had mako in him, so this was cake.

Regardless of fatigue, the team kept at it. 500 pushups. 750 sit-ups. Planks for half an hour (Cloud actually started to sweat at 25 minutes). Sparring against each other for ten minutes. Switch partners. For five days, they did this daily.

On the sixth day, they fought Jecht once more. They lost, but were better at resisting the Paralysis. The old man actually broke a sweat.

Jecht groaned in exhaustion. "Damn. Y'all are a workout."

Tidus was breathing heavily. "What'd..you..expect?"

"Buncha whiny wimps," Jecht admitted. He planted his sword into the courtyard. "Puts my mind at rest knowing I was wrong."

"Whadduya mean?" Noctis asked, clutching his aching back.

"I thought that you guys weren't cut out for this, 'specially you, Crybaby." The man grinned. "I'm impressed."

Ramza stood and sheethed his blade. "What now?"

Jecht chuckled. "You punks want more?"

Cloud and Tidus yelled, "Of course!"

Jecht rubbed the back of his neck. "As much as I'd love to, I gotta go. Auron and I need to handle some..business."

Tidus looked down a little sad. He perked back up with understanding. "Okay."

The old man extended his hand of flesh to his kid, palm facing up. "See ya later."

"Right." Tidus clapped his old man's hand with his gloved one.

 _TBC..._

 _(A/N: Just wanted to do something on the side. I also wanted Tidus' past to get into the story. I gave Cloud his Nibelheim Incident to strengthen his bond with his teammates, Noctis and the team Ignis, and now Tidus and the team an instructor in Jecht. I thought that my choice of Semblance for him suited his personality. His taunts are a double-edged blade; it can weaken his opponents, or just make them more determined to prove him wrong. Till next time.)_


End file.
